


Blade/Scud doodlings[Fanart]

by Saikuizo



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sports, American Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blade and Scud have twin daughters, Blood, Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, I'll add college AU tag someday, Kissing, M/M, Male Pregnancy, More tags to be added, Movie Night, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Smut, Violence, vampire!scud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikuizo/pseuds/Saikuizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Blade/Scud sketches, drawings and comics I've made so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Smell Like a Donut.

You Smell Like a Donut.


	2. Keep You Warm

Basically I just like Scud wears nothing but Blade’s coat. 


	3. NSFW Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just shameless smut.

 


	4. He's Mine

 


	5. 嫁の萌え探求 meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嫁の萌え探求, just an excuse to draw some fluff.:)

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut.

 


	7. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scud can't focus on his work, so he turns attention to Blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Nakira617](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617)  
> Dedicated to [Nakira617](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617) who gives me a lot of inspiration and came up with the dialogue. <3


	8. Give Me a Kiss

 


	9. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! <3


	10. The Teddy Bear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scud got a stuffed bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Costco's giant teddy bear. Oh boy, I wanna have the bear!


	11. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your love and comments. <3


	12. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for Blade's return. XD


	13. Summer




	14. football au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Blade and Scud are football players from the same team, and Scud is keen on cheering Blade on.  
> And a couple of NSFW doodles.

 


	15. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blade and Scud deserve some relaxing time after they slayed vampires.  
> NSFW again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](http://image.upinteriors.com/space/project/58/black-and-white-apartment-10-02892.jpg) is the bathtub reference image.

 


	16. cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [Adry1412](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412) <3


	17. One Day-Part One




	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blade and Scud have twin daughters.  
> Warning: Mpreg! Scud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for [Adry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412)  
> .


	19. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the weather doesn't bother his half-breed vampire boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta post it before this winter ends.

 


	20. A Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scud picked the movie.

 


	21. Brooks Family (part 2)

It’s been two years since I started drawing this pairing. I can’t believe I’ve made it this far but I’ve been enjoying drawing these two handsome boys so damn much!

Blade and scud’s twin girls are [Ardy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412)’s and my OCs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos! I really really appreciate them. You're amazing and I love you all! <333  
> Thank you to Adry who has been so supportive and always gives me strength with her wonderful fanfics (go read them if you haven't XD) and absolutely lovely head canons!


	22. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which Scud is a vampire, captured and claimed by Blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, gore, non-con and abuse.

 

 

A little bonus of fluff:  

dim sum!Blade & Scud

 


End file.
